Path of Destruction
by snsw25kr14
Summary: When Sam is sent to hell, by Uriel himself, what will Dean do. Allow Sam to stay in Hell until he can find a way to get him out or make a deal with Uriel to switch Sam places? MajorLimpxSam and WorriedxPissedxGuiltyxDean.
1. Prolouge

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing; it all respectfully belongs to Eric Kripke and the CW.

**Author Note: **I know I shouldn't be starting a new story, but unfortunately a darn plot bunny just wouldn't leave me alone. I am going to be deleting a few of my stories so I guess putting a new one up isn't so bad. I hope this is enjoyable and I plan for this to be quite a long story.

* * *

**Prologue: **

People try and imagine heaven and hell. Heaven is a gentle and warm place; Hell is a cold and deadly place. Hell consists of fire, the tendrils always biting and nipping at your ankles, never allowing you relief. Evil constantly circles around you always telling you your faults and torturing you without any ounce of mercy.

Hell and evil go hand in hand. You have got to have hell before you can have evil. Evil loves to destroy the ones with faith and hope that one day they can be saved from there eternity. Evil is sick, no medicine on planet Earth can cure it. It spreads and spreads and causes only destruction.

Hell loves souls. That's the only purposes it serves, to punish those who have caused evil deeds. Sometimes though it serves other purposes. Those who are willing to sell there soul for all different reasons and ideas, must deal with the consequences. Although when faced with those, they were no longer the self assured man or woman that had made the deal, they were weak and pathetic.

The way is souls were able to describe hell, would be it was only filled with pain, blood, sweat, screams, and sick laughter. The pain, blood, and sweat all went together. That was all from the tortured souls and minds of those that were forced to go to hell. The screams and sick laughter were those of the evil that preyed upon the dying and tattered souls. The laughter of evil was cold and unforgiving and at times cheerful to be able to cause so much pain to one person's soul.

Hell is like a wound. A wound is cleaned with soap and water to prevent infection. Sometimes though wounds get infected and when they do they become painful. When it becomes infected it is red and sometimes becomes swollen. People when their wounds get like that often go to doctors, to get the help they need. At times though doctors can't always help, so what's a person to do then?

Hell is a wound that festers, until it becomes infected. When it is infected there's nothing that can help except souls. Hell's only remedies for its own wounds are human souls. Evil is what needs them, and evil always get what it wants. Souls aren't hard to come by, with the yearly crossroad deals made and sins committed, Hell get's plenty of souls, but when it doesn't it once again becomes an infected wound and needs treatment.

One type of soul that hell thoroughly enjoys breaking is the souls that are strong. Obviously not in the physical sense because when you go to hell you lose all type of sense of physical ability. No, what Hell loves is the soul with faith and a will that makes them think they'll survive, somehow get out. Those souls are the type that are the best to break and shatter. The faith that people come into Hell with, at times astonishes evil, it makes it all the more fun though. There are many ways to break souls, it's always harder with the strong souls, but when in Hell it's for eternity and eternity is a very, very long time. Hell had just received a new soul and its name was Sam Winchester.

* * *

A/N: I hope this was acceptable. I'm sure I have a few spelling errors and I claim those as all of my own. Any way I can improve my writing from this chapter? I accept constructive criticism, only if you can tell me what I can do to improve. I love reviews so review away. I hope to update by tomorrow, it may be a few days though, so for those that do review and enjoy this story please be patient. Also I know this beginning is short, but arn't prolouges supposed to be short? I promise this story and future chapters will be much longer and much more detailed.

Much Love,

Kaylee


	2. Two weeks and counting

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing cause if I did Sam would be mine.

**Author Note: **Here's the next chapter, in Path of Destruction. I thank everyone who reviewed, I like knowing my story is getting encouraging attention. I am so sorry for not updating in a while, but life has kept me busy. So I hope you enjoy this next real chapter.

* * *

Two weeks, one day, six hours, and twenty-four minutes. That's how long it'd been since Sam was "missing". Missing wasn't the right term, no Sam had been sent _there. _A place he had been in, recently for four months, correction forty years. That amount of time was forever, an eternity when your torn apart everyday.

He had searched and called every allie they had ever known or had left. He hadn't slept in days, constantly filled with nightmares of his time down _there. _He'd wake up covered in sweat, trembling from fear and anger. He didn't go back to sleep, always filled with emotions that took his breathe away. The guilt waying down on his heart and mind was suffocating, because he never saw this coming, not once. He'd been out of hell for very little time and never once fully thought that hell wouldn't come back for him. What he did think though was Sam would do whatever it took to keep him from going back there and he did just that…

_Flashback: Two weeks earlier…_

_Sam and himself were not in the best of terms. The tension and emotions were so high in the room you could cut them with a knife. He didn't understand how it had gotten that way. Sure, the words he threw at Sam a few weeks back were harsh and uncalled for; he would __**never**__ intentionally hurt Sam. _

_He watched as Sam moved stiffly around the room, grabbing clean clothes out of his duffle bag. The angel and demon standoff had done a number on everyone, but he knew Sam took the brunt of the pain between the two of them. As Sam moved toward the bathroom, he shot Dean a small smile. Dean suddenly felt sick to his stomach, he had seen the pain, whether it be emotional, physical, or mental he always knew. Sam tried, but when you wear your heart on your sleeve it's not easy to hide much._

_He heard the shower start and lay down on the bed, closing his eyes. He was almost asleep when he knew, Castiel was here. He opened one eye and sure enough there he was, but Uriel was with him. He groaned before sitting up and quickly running his hands through his hair. Uriel smirked, walking slowly toward Sam's bed before sitting down. Dean looked between Uriel and Castiel, totally confused._

"_What are you both doing here?" He watched as Castiel shot Uriel a dark look, almost like a warning. _

"_Dean we know Sam used his powers." He swallowed, glancing quickly at the closed bathroom door, before turning back to both Angels._

"_I don't know what you're talking about?" Best to play dumb._

"_Don't lie to us." Castiel moved closer, his voice low. Dean got up glaring and walked over to Uriel._

"_Get. Out." Uriel stood, annoyed. He looked at the mere human before him wondering why such a mud-monkey existed._

"_How dare you tell us what to do?" Dean glanced at Castiel, confused at the look he was getting. It was cautious, a warning look in his direction. Uriel glanced between both of them, once again smirking._

"_You don't know do you?" The question wasn't for Castiel, that much Dean could tell, he looked at Uriel, simply shrugging his shoulders._

"_Know what?"_

"_The warning I gave your brother. I know you told him, what we warned you of. See unfortunately for him, he's not much help right know and he knows what is gonna happen to him." Dean growled his face barley an inch away from Uriels._

"_You won't touch him; you'll have to kill me first." Uriel smiled at the human before him, he would love to kill Dean, but Sam was oh so much more important. The bathroom door open suddenly, Sam stepping out dressed in a pair of gray sweatpants and a black t-shirt. His face was suddenly cautious, and he quickly walked over to Dean._

"_What's going on here?" The question wasn't for Castiel or Uriel, but Dean._

"_I don't know. Did Uriel ever warn you about using your powers?" Sam's face paled and he stepped away quickly looking at all the occupants in the room. His gaze going from Dean to Uriel and back to Dean before finally resting on Uriel._

"_I didn't use them for anything bad." Sam's voice wasn't strong, it was weak and afraid. Uriel quickly walked away from Dean and over to Sam, glaring coldly at him._

"_No, but you used them all the same. I warned you. You have no use in this war anymore, you're tainted and evil."_

"_Uriel, my brother what are you planning to do?" Castiel's eyes were questioning._

"_This evil and filth needs to be destroyed. He knows the consequences of using his powers and yet he still disobeyed."_

"_You want to destroy Sam, then you'll have to destroy me as well." Dean replied quickly stepping protectively in front of Sam._

"_I know and we need __**you **__Dean, your brother is just a pain in my side. So, I'll make you a deal either way Dean your brother dies. You can either go to hell and leave Sam alone and vulnerable to an attack that __**will**__ happen or you can choose to send him to hell. Either way __**you**__ choose his fate." _

"_YOU CAN'T DO THIS. MY BROTHER WHAT WOULD FATHER THINK?" Castiel yelled desperate, he himself knew if Sam was gone, Dean would disappear as well. He roughly grabbed Uriel by the shoulders shaking him roughly._

"_HE WOULD KNOW WE DID THIS FOR THE RIGHT OF ALL HUMANS ALIKE. ALL LIFE THAT FATHER CREATED, THAT WE NEED TO PROTECT FROM THE VILE THINGS LIKE HIM. HE IS THE REASON WE WERE CREATED. HE NEEDS TO BE DESTORYED." Uriel growled roughly shoving Casitel away._

"_If you send this child of our father to hell, you yourself will forever be responsible. There is no __**we.**__ Only you who will cause the world to be destroyed. You know we need both of the men standing before us and yet if you destroy one, you destroy the other." All was silent as the four men stared at each other, Dean still protectively in front of Sam._

"_I'll do it. Send me to hell." All eyes whipped to Sam, his quite admission, sealing his own fate._

"_I won't allow it Sammy, it's my chose. I will go to hell."_

"_Dean you're my brother. You already died for me, and I won't allow you to do it again. I accept what I'm doing, but I have faith in __**you **__and only __**you. **__I know you'll work every single minute of every single day to get me out of there. Dean, I know that if you go back down there, when I can get you out, I'll have lost you forever and to have to know that it was my fault, that I can actually stop you from being sent to hell, if it takes dying to do that, then so be it." The words were filled with conviction and stubbornness. Dean stared in shock and pain. He couldn't allow Sammy to do this, he wouldn't._

"_No, I don't care. I'll go down there again."_

"_Now Dean didn't I just give you your options, either way Sam dies." Dean shook his head in denial, he couldn't lose Sam again, but could Sam stand to lose him again. No, of course he couldn't. He was suddenly slammed into the wall, his lungs feeling like they were being crushed. _

"_Let me go you son of bitch." Uriel laughed, darkly._

"_Sorry Deano, times up. Come on Sam, hell awaits you." A bright light was suddenly blinding him and when he was able to open his eyes both Uriel and Sam were gone._

End Flashback.

The clear pain that hit him caused all breathe in his lungs to leave. The flashback was powerful and real. It was the day Sam was sent to hell. He remembered falling to the ground and Castiel questioning his health. He was fine, at least he thought he could lie, then again it was an angel he had been trying to lie too. Castiel hadn't left his side, always apoligizing for what had gone down, saying if he could he would change what happened. He couldn't though, not without destroying his own life. He knew they needed to get Sam out of Hell and fast, he had been in there for four months and it nearly killed him. The thought of knowing where Sam was that he was down there he thought that would kill him, but he knew he needed to get Sam out of Hell and he would do whatever it took. Right now though, he needed someone he would rather be ripping to shreds then contemplating making a deal with, he needed Uriel.

A/N: Okay maybe not the best chapter in the world, but I wrote this semi-quick. I'm sure there are a bunch of mistakes and please let me know what they are so I can go back and fix them. I know the confrontation wasn't probably what some people were expecting, but I hope it was at least okay. I do really try my best to please everyone. So please review, it would make my day. I hope to be updating soon, maybe Sunday, most defiantly sometime next week, I get out Friday, Dec. 19th for Christmas Break. I know it's short, sorry about that. 

Much Love,

Kaylee


	3. VERY IMPORTANTl AUTHOR NOTE

**VERY IMPORTANT AUTHOR NOTE PLEASE READ:**

**I most likley won't be updating this story for a week or so, but I do have my reasons for that:**

**1. I have been extremely sick since the beginning of October. I have been having reaccuring bladder infections and the strongest medications aren't doing anything for them. I have been to two doctors, one who is an urologist, and the results from that visit weren't very good. I am going to be having a ton of tests done on **

**Monday-12/22/08(sonogram of my bladder, kidney, to check for ovarian cysts, and blood work) all that is going to be done at 8:00 in the morning.**

**Tuesday-12/23/08: I am going to have surgery…or a type of surgery. It's called a cystoscopy. It's where they take a scope/camera and go up into your urethra and to your bladder. The procedure usually takes anywhere from 10-40 minutes. I am also having my kidney looked at because I only have one (long story that has to do with being born very premature) and the doctors are worried that something might be wrong with it. Through all that I am going to be put under general anesthesia do to my age (15) and the pain and discomfort that comes with it. I most likely won't be feeling well for a while. **

_Has anyone ever had this procedure done before? Was there a lot of pain that came with it? Afterwards was there pain and discomfort?_

**So know that explanation 1 is out of the way on to explanation 2...**

**2. On November 1****st**** I lost my cousin in a car accident. He was 17 and it shook everyone in our very small town. It has taken a while for me to get over that. It's getting better, but losing someone that's close is never easy. **

**Okay so I know I know I probably won't be able to update for a week or so, but I do plan to update at least once over Christmas vacation. I guess updating all depends on how I feel, but I hope I have your support for this story. I appreciate all reviews I have received so far.**

**Much Love,**

**Kaylee**

**P.S. If you want to review…please do. All are welcome…**


	4. Confrentations

Disclaimer: I own nothing, if I did I would have Sam all to my self. It and Sam included all belong respectfully to Eric Kripke and company.

Author Note: Okay, so I am back. I still feel pretty shitty, but I really wanted to update because school starts again tomorrow and I don't know when I'll get a chance to update again. So thank you to those who reviewed. I am very grateful.

* * *

Previous:

_The clear pain that hit him caused all breathe in his lungs to leave. The flashback was powerful and real. It was the day Sam was sent to hell. He remembered falling to the ground and Castiel questioning his health. He was fine, at least he thought he could lie, then again it was an angel he had been trying to lie too. Castiel hadn't left his side, always apoligizing for what had gone down, saying if he could he would change what happened. He couldn't though, not without destroying his own life. He knew they needed to get Sam out of Hell and fast, he had been in there for four months and it nearly killed him. The thought of knowing where Sam was that he was down there he thought that would kill him, but he knew he needed to get Sam out of Hell and he would do whatever it took. Right now though, he needed someone he would rather be ripping to shreds then contemplating making a deal with, he needed Uriel._

* * *

Now:

He walked quick and confident. Not wondering who was watching and him and not really caring. He was on a mission. The mission was to save his little brother and he would do whatever he had to. He was angry and an angry Dean Winchester is never a good thing.

Another man walked beside him, cautious as to stay away from the angry man before him. He knew well enough what these brothers would do for one another. At times he thought it was noble and amazing. At other times he found it down right self centered and cruel.

The place both men ended up was a crossroad. It seemed that everything always began and ended at them, only to start all over again. There was no sun and it appeared that a storm was moving in, only causing the situation to become even tenser.

The man before him stopped. Looking like he was lost. He turned around slightly growling.

"Where is he?"

"I don't know, he tends not to be one that follows the rules."

"Well why don't you state the obvious." The man growled suddenly yelling out a long string of profanities.

"He'll come, if nothing else, he'll want to rub the fact that you couldn't save your brother in your face." The pure rage across the humans face didn't surprise him. The words out of his mouth did.

"I'll kill him if he so much as mentions what Sam is going through."

"You're going to kill me huh?" The words laced in sarcasm causing the oldest Winchester to whip around.

"You evil son of a bitch." The words were spat bitterly at Uriel.

"Now, now that's no way to talk to the man that sent your brother to hell is it?" That quieted Dean down.

"Now Castiel my brother why are you helping this mere human?" The question was meant for Castiel and only Castiel.

"I truly don't know. You know without the youngest brother we will lose the oldest."

"Then so be it. If we must lose both we lose both ."

"Uriel, do you not understand the words you speak? We lose Dean, the world's power becomes Lucifer's. It has always been our job to follow orders and yet you define them, why?"

Castiel spoke slowly and deliberately, trying desperately to get his point across. Dean still remained quiet, seeming to follow the conversation like it was his life line to saving his brother.

"What I choose to do is my decision and mine alone. I know the consequences for my actions and I will reap them as father sees fit. Samuel is an abomination, we all know it. You've know since the day he was born and yet you warn his brother to stop him. Now I ask you why was that?"

Dean looked at Castiel, suddenly feeling anxious. Was pulling him out of hell a trick? Did he do it deliberately so Sam would be sent to hell? The more he thought, the angrier her became. Castiel licked his lips looking at Uriel.

"You know as well as I do, Uriel, that no mere human is born evil. Humans are Gods children, therefore when born they are pure. Samuel did not ask to be tainted by evil, even you know that. Part of our job is to try and lessen the amount of evil in the world by protecting humans from it. I warned Dean, because I feel he alone can save his brother from the evil that plauges him, because he alone never thought Samuel to be evil in the first place."

"So I am to save my brother? How in the fucking hell am I going to do that?" Dean growled looking between both angels.

"I can't answer that for you, but you can start with the man that sent him there." Dean listened to Castiels words and knew he was right. Before I could blink he was gone leaving only Dean and Uriel to face each other.

* * *

Author Note: Yes, I know this chapter is rather short and not the best, but please bare with me. I know there has been no Sam, but there will be, I swear it. I truly just want to establish the Dean vs. Uriel situation. Truly I enjoyed writing this chapter, I just don't like how I started it. -sigh-. What can you do about it though? Lol. I hope it wasn't confusing, if it was please let me know, and I'll try my hardest to fix it. Anyways I would LOVE reviews. Criticism welcome, any and all flames will be used on a fire to make smores…which I haven't had in forever. Oh and ALL spelling/grammar errors are mine and mine alone. 

xoxoxoxo

Kaylee


End file.
